BLUE LETTER
by Scarlet Li
Summary: Jongin sudah berjanji akan memindahkan sebuah kedai es krim ke rumah Kyungsoo karena makhluk mungil itu sudah membantu Jongin menyelesaikan masalahnya. Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun.


**BLUE LETTER**

**.**

**.**

Namaku Kim Jongin.

Murid kelas tiga di salah satu Junior High School ternama di Seoul.

Tidak punya banyak teman, mungkin temanku hanya Oh Sehun. Aku dan Sehun sudah berteman sejak kami masih berada di box bayi. Kata Sehun aku terlalu antisosial untuk bergaul dengan yang lain, tetapi sepertinya tidak juga. Aku memang payah dalam bergaul tetapi biarlah aku tidak perduli. Oh kalian juga harus tahu, aku ini jenius, karena itu aku populer. Kim Jongin, siswa jenius yang misterius. Aku masuk ke sekolah elit ini dengan beasiswa. Bukan karena aku tidak mampu, –aku bisa membeli seisi sekolah ini kalau aku mau– tetapi ya karena aku jenius. Selain jenius, beberapa siswa putri di sekolah juga mengatakan bahwa aku ini tampan haha.

Aku benci makanan manis dan guru bahasa di sekolahku, alasannya? Tidak penting.

_Aku hanya sangat membenci keduanya_.

Hey menjadi jenius bukan berarti kau harus menyayangi semua gurumu kan? Ah selain itu aku juga mempunyai keluarga yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Aku tidak bilang aku membenci keluargaku, aku hanya mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan mereka. Belum sampai ke tahap benci memang, tetapi mungkin sebentar lagi?

_ Siapa yang tahu._

Tepatnya enam bulan lalu, saat dimana keluargaku mulai menjengkelkan.

Malam itu adalah malam pertama bulan Januari, sebelas hari menuju ulang tahun kelimabelasku.

Rumahku sepi seperti biasanya. Saat itu aku sedang duduk di meja belajarku, menyelesaikan tugas fisika yang entah mengapa terasa sangat mudah.

Tidak, aku dan keluargaku tidak ikut merayakan tahun baru seperti kebanyakan orang. Memang Sehun sudah mengundangku dan beberapa temannya untuk merayakan pergantian tahun di rumahnya, tetapi tentu saja aku menolak, aku malas berpesta. Tugasku selesai lebih cepat dari yang kukira, aku sudah berniat tidur saat tiba-tiba telingaku menangkap lantunan bait pertama _River Flows in You_ menggema dari ruang tengah.

Siapa yang memainkannya?

Melodi sehalus ini tidak mungkin adikku. Ibuku? Kupikir sejak didepak dari grup instrumental dua bulan lalu, ibu sudah berhenti menyentuh Si Putih –keluargaku menyebut piano kami dengan sebutan itu.

Didukung rasa penasaran yang besar, kakiku melangkah perlahan menuruni satu demi satu anak tangga, mengintip dari ambang ruang tengah dan mendapati sosok wanita akhir empat puluhan sedang duduk manis di depan Si Putih.

Lantunan _River Flows in You_ tadi itu ternyata berasal dari stereo tua di ujung ruangan, bukan ibuku yang memainkannya.

Aku memutuskan untuk memperhatikan ibu dari sini, tidak mendekat. Sepuluh menit berlalu begitu saja, _River Flows in You_ sudah tiga kali diulang, ibu tetap bergeming. Aku menyerah dan berniat untuk kembali ke kamar saat tiba-tiba ibu menarik kursinya –pergerakan pertama sejak aku mematung disini. Ibu melangkah ke ujung ruangan diiringi gemeletuk sandal kayu yang beradu dengan marmer, tangannya mematikan stereo dengan sekali tekan kemudian kembali duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Dengan gemetar ibu membuka penutup Si Putih, perlahan jemari lentiknya yang sudah keriput dimakan usia mulai menekan tuts piano –pertama kali sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

Ibuku bermain dengan ragu.

Ekspresinya semakin sedih untuk setiap nada yang dimainkannya. Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak menitikkan air mata malam itu.

Ditengah permainan mengharukan ibuku, tiba tiba bel rumah kami berbunyi. Ibu menghentikan permainannya dengan berlinangan air mata. "Jongin, ibu sudah melihatmu dari tadi, kenapa tidak masuk? Kita bisa bermain bersama atau mungkin ibu bisa mengajarimu," ibu berbisik di pelukanku, aku memilih diam dan menyodorkan sapu tanganku pada ibu.

Setelah ibu selesai dengan riasan wajahnya, kami berdua berjalan beriringan menuju pintu depan untuk membukakan pintu. Sesampainya di ruang tamu, aku mendapati pintu depan sudah terbuka. Sepatu bot milik ayah berserakan di depannya.

Jelas ayah sudah terlalu lama menunggu dan memutuskan untuk membuka pintu sendiri, kemudian melepas sepatu dengan tidak sabaran seperti orang tidak punya aturan.

Aku menemukan sosok ayah terduduk lemas dengan mulut bau alkohol di sofa ruang tamu. Tangan kirinya menggenggam sebotol bir, tas jinjingnya tergeletak di lantai.

Sungguh malam itu aku berharap dia bukan ayahku.

Dan sepertinya dia _memang _bukan ayahku. Ayahku tidak pernah begini sebelumnya. Ayah yang kukenal akan mengetuk pintu dengan lembut, lalu ibu akan menyambutnya dengan senyum di bibir, dan ayah akan mencium kening ibu dengan lembut pula.

Sekarang ibu diam saja, menunggu penjelasan ayah.

"Novelku tidak laku," ayahku berkata dengan susah payah. Aku segera angkat bicara. Seharusnya ayah tahu bahwa kegagalannya adalah kesalahannya sendiri. Bukankah ayah sudah sering kuingatkan? "Ayah menulisnya dengan asal-asalan kan? Ayah terlalu takut kalah saing dengan Tuan Do, karena itu ayah menulis novel itu secepat yang ayah bisa, tanpa memikirkan kualitasnya," jeritku dengan mata berkilat, "ayah pikir dengan memasarkannya duluan, Tuan Do akan kalah?," lanjutku menantang.

Ayahku terlihat marah, kakinya menendang tas jinjingnya keras, perlahan tubuhnya bangkit dari sofa.

"Jongin kau tahu apa? Ayah menulisnya dengan segala yang ayah bisa. Jangan bicara sembarangan!," ayah benar benar marah, tangannya yang bebas berayun dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahku, aku terlambat menghindar dan hasilnya wajah bagian kiriku lebam mengerikan.

Malam itu seharusnya aku mengiyakan ajakan pesta Sehun.

.

.

Sejak kejadian itu aku menjadi lebih banyak diam.

Sehun bertanya tentang wajahku, dan aku menceritakannya. Sehun bilang dia tidak bisa banyak membantu, aku mengerti. Ulang tahunku terlewat begitu saja.

Rumahku terasa semakin tidak nyaman.

Aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di tempat Sehun daripada di rumah. Aku selalu pulang diatas jam enam sore dan ibuku akan selalu bertanya mengapa aku pulang terlambat. Aku menjawab sekenanya, jawaban yang sama setiap harinya, dengan begitu ibu akan berhenti bertanya. Meskipun terkesan cuek aku tahu sebenarnya ibu peduli. Ayah? Aku jarang melihatnya di rumah, aku juga tidak berminat mengetahui keadaannya.

Hubunganku dengan ayah menjadi renggang setelah malam itu.

Tadinya aku berencana mengungsi untuk selamanya di rumah nenek, tetapi kemudian aku menyadari sesuatu; rumah nenek terlalu jauh dari sekolah sehingga aku harus pindah sekolah jika ingin tinggal dengan nenek. Aku tidak mau pindah sekolah, karena pindah sekolah berarti kehilangan Sehun, kehilangan Sehun berarti kehilangan sahabat, dan kehilangan sahabat berarti hidupku semakin merana. Mencari sahabat baru? Kau tahu kan 'antisosial' itu apa.

.

Siang ini aku menyeret kakiku menuju taman kota, ransel tersampir di pundak kananku, tali sepatuku ku ikat asal, dasiku sudah terlepas entah kapan, dua kancing paling atas seragamku tidak terpasang, dan earphone putih menyumpal telingaku. Astaga apakah aku terlihat seperti berandalan atau apa. Biarlah, aku sedang tertekan –aku tertekan selama enam bulan ini– dan hei siapa yang akan memperhatikanku? Populer di sekolah bukan berarti seisi Seoul akan mengenaliku.

Aku berada disini karena Sehun yang menyuruhku, entah apa yang membuatku menuruti anak kelebihan kalsium itu. Mungkin karena aku tidak punya tujuan lain?

Pulang? Jangan bercanda.

Rumah adalah tempat terakhir yang ingin ku kunjungi. Sehun baru saja mengusirku dari rumahnya, dia bilang dia ingin bertemu dengan seseorang dan aku tahu itu Luhan, junior yang ditaksirnya. Sehun menyarankanku untuk menyegarkan pikiran di taman kota ini. Aku tidak pernah mendengarkan saran si albino itu sebelumnya, tetapi mungkin kali ini saran Sehun tidak buruk.

Dan benar saja.

Suasana di taman kota ini sangat menyenangkan.

Banyak anak-anak sekolah dasar bermain disini. Ada yang melempar bola kearahku, memaksaku menangkapnya sebelum mengembalikannya pada mereka. Ada juga nenek-nenek yang menghabiskan sore dengan berjalan-jalan disini, gerombolan remaja putri yang bergosip dibawah pohon apel, dan penjual makanan ringan yang berjajar di pinggir taman. Golongan terakhir mungkin manusia kurang kerjaan yang sekedar berjalan-jalan santai menikmati keindahan taman ini, contohnya aku.

Duh, aku sudah menjadi warga Seoul sejak lima belas tahun yang lalu tetapi hari ini aku baru menyadari keindahan taman kota ini, mengenaskan. Ya tuhan apakah selama ini aku hidup di gua atau bagaimana. Hei apakah di Seoul bahkan ada gua? Oke lupakan itu dan tolong biarkan aku menikmati anugerah Tuhan yang terlambat kusadari ini.

Kali ini terimakasih untukmu Sehunna.

Sambil memejamkan mata, aku menghirup udara penuh polusi ini sebanyak yang aku bisa. Meskipun ini di taman, tetap saja ini Seoul. Seoul itu polusi, asal kau tahu. Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku menelusuri taman ini, masih memejamkan mata. Tanganku terlentang ke kanan dan kiri, perlahan bibirku melengkung membentuk senyuman –aku sudah seperti aktor drama korea yang sering ditonton adikku.

Jika Sehun berada disini dan menyadari bahwa Kim Jongin masih bisa terseyum mungkin dia akan pingsan.

Ditengah saat-saat bahagia ini tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menabrakku.

Tidak sopan sekali.

Aku mengangkat kelopak mataku dan mendapati sesosok lelaki berambut hitam berantakan sedang memegangi keningnya sambil mengaduh kesakitan di hadapanku. Hei tolong, kau yang menabrakku dan kau juga yang kesakitan? Lucu sekali. Setelah selesai dengan 'aduh keningku sakit' dan 'siapa yang menabrakku', lelaki itu perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, dan dengan mata bulatnya dia menatapku tajam. Ternyata tinggi anak ini hanya sebahuku hahaha.

"Kau menabrakku, Tuan Mata Bulat," aku memulai pembicaraan. "Oh ya?," balasnya menantang, "Kau yang berjalan dengan mata tertutup dan tangan terlentang seperti orang gila. Kau yang menabrakku duh," matanya yang sudah bulat itu semakin bulat saja. "Kau mengataiku orang gila?," aku mengernyit. "Kau memang terlihat seperti mere-" tiba-tiba dia berhenti. "Tunggu sebentar, sepertinya aku mengenalmu. Kau Kim Jongin kan?," dia bertanya dengan wajah terkejut, aku yakin matanya akan melompat sebentar lagi. Hei si penabrak tidak sopan ini mengenalku.

Apa ini berarti seisi Seoul benar-benar mengenalku? Aku tidak tahu aku sepopuler itu.

Aku meneliti anak ini dari bawah ke atas. Sepatu hitam mengkilap, celana bahan kebesaran, seragamnya yang sama denganku dipakai dengan sangat rapi, rambut hitam berantakan, dan sepasang mata bulat yang siap melompat keluar kapan saja, _well_ dengan mata sebesar itu aku heran mengapa dia masih bisa _menabrak._

Sepertinya tidak ada yang mencolok dari anak ini -matanya adalah pengecualian.

_ HEI TUNGGU DULU. _

Seragamnya sama denganku.

Ah pantas saja dia mengenaliku.

"Jadi benar kau Kim Jongin?," anak itu kembali bertanya. "Ah iya aku Jongin. Dan kau?," aku balik bertanya setelah menyadari bahwa kepopuleranku hanya berlaku di zona sekolah saja. Itu _heartbreaking_ sekali kau tahu. "Astaga Jongin kau tidak mengenaliku? Aku Do Kyungsoo, aku satu sekolah denganmu, satu angkatan denganmu, satu kelas denganmu," jelas anak yang kini kuketahui bernama Kyungsoo dengan berapi-api.

"Dan satu lagi Tuan Kim Jongin, bangkuku tepat di sebelah kanan bangkumu."

Kukira level antisosial-ku tidak separah itu.

Setelah beradu argumen dengan Kyungsoo, akhirnya kami berdua berakhir di salah satu kedai ice cream di sudut taman, Kyungsoo yang menawarkan. Aku sempat menolak karena aku tidak suka makanan manis dan aku tidak ingin membuang uangku. Tetapi atas dorongan dari sinar matahari yang sepertinya siap memanggangku ini, akhirnya aku menerima tawaran Kyungsoo.

Hei aku masih lima belas tahun, dan walaupun aku membenci keluargaku dan hidupku tidak menyenangkan, aku tidak mau berakhir dengan mati gosong di taman kota.

Aku dan Kyungsoo mengobrol banyak hari itu. Kyungsoo ternyata anak yang menyenangkan. Dia banyak tersenyum dan banyak bicara, berbeda denganku. Kyungsoo juga sangat suka manis, lagi-lagi bertolak belakang denganku. Kyungsoo menyebutkan nama semua penghuni kelas dari absen pertama sampai terakhir –aku hanya mengenali sepuluh dari mereka. Kyungsoo juga mengatakan bahwa manusia itu makhluk sosial, maka dari itu aku harus banyak bergaul.

Kyungsoo mengajakku bertemu disini lagi akhir pekan nanti. Aku menyanggupinya. Well, aku merasa nyaman dengan bocah ini. Setelah ini mungkin aku akan punya teman baru. Oh Sehun akan benar-benar pingsan haha.

Oh dan satu lagi, hari itu aku tahu bahwa Do Kyungsoo adalah putra dari Tuan Do Myungsoo, saingan berat ayahku.

Saat aku tiba di depan rumah, arlojiku sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Aku terlambat pulang lagi. Kali ini gara gara Kyungsoo, bukan Sehun. Aku membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk. Persetan dengan tata krama di rumah ini, aku sudah berhenti peduli. Insiden enam bulan lalu ternyata berdampak besar bagiku.

Di ruang tamu aku tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan, begitu juga di ruang tengah. Aku mencari ibuku di dapur dan menemukannya.

Ibu sedang mengiris sesuatu sambil sesekali mengaduk isi panci di atas kompor. Sehelai celemek merah muda memeluk tubuh rampingnya, surai panjang ibu digulung keatas. Aku tahu ibu sedang membuat makan malam –walaupun ini sudah terlalu larut untuk makan malam. Aku memutuskan untuk menghampiri ibu dan bertanya. "Kali ini ibu memasak untukmu dan ayah, Jongin," begitu jawabannya.

_Ibu ingin aku dan ayah berdamai. _

Dan menurutnya, mengurungku di satu meja makan bersama ayah adalah solusinya.

Aku bersyukur ayah belum pulang, aku bisa menjadikan itu sebagai alasan agar aku bisa membebaskan diri.

Dan benar saja, malam itu ayah tidak pulang. Makan malam itu akhirnya kuhabiskan bersama ibu dan adikku, mereka tidak menolak makan malam dua kali hanya untuk menemaniku.

Suasana makan malam kali ini masih dingin seperti enam bulan lalu.

Masakan ibu hanya mampir di lidahku sebelum kutelan.

_Indra perasaku mati._

_._

Keesokan harinya aku berangkat sekolah bersama Sehun seperti biasa. Sepanjang perjalanan, Sehun tidak sedetikpun berhenti mengoceh tentang Luhan. Luhan yang ini, Luhan yang itu. Aku sudah sering berkata bahwa Luhan mungkin tidak menyukai Sehun tetapi dia tidak mau dengar. Aku baru berniat mengingatkannya lagi, tetapi mungkin tidak ada salahnya membiarkan anak ini senang sesekali.

Aku juga bercerita tentang pertemuanku dengan Kyungsoo.

Sehun histeris.

"JONGIN APA KAU SERIUS?! Kau berbicara sepanjang itu pada orang lain? Astaga mantra apa yang Kyungsoo gunakan?," Sehun memijit pelipisnya. "Tapi kurasa Kyungsoo bisa membawa pengaruh baik untukmu, Jongin. Lima belas tahun masa hidupmu aku yakin temanmu hanya aku. Dasar bodoh, kau menyedihkan sekali. Well, akhir pekan nanti kau akan bertemu dengannya lagi kan? Coba saja ceritakan masalah keluargamu padanya. Mungkin Kyungsoo bisa mengembalikan senyum tidak jelasmu yang hilang enam bulan ini. Asal kau tahu, aku rindu Jongin idiot yang suka cengengesan tanpa sebab itu, jadi cobalah berbicara pada Kyungsoo," aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku harus mengikuti saran Sehun lagi.

"Oh iya Jongin, akhir pekan nanti aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Luhan," anak ini pasti sakit.

.

Aku memakai sneakerku dengan tergesa-gesa dan segera melesat ke taman kota. Hari ini aku ada janji dengan Kyungsoo dan aku sudah terlambat setengah jam.

Dasar Jongin bodoh, eh bodoh? Tidak, aku ini jenius. Ah lupakan.

Sesampainya di taman kota aku tidak menemukan sosok mungil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo juga terlambat.

Astaga untuk apa aku berlari-lari seperti orang gila tadi.

Setelah membenahi penampilanku –bagaimanapun aku baru saja berlari lima kilometer dari rumah ke tempat ini. Itu melelahkan dan sekarang penampilanku seperti buronan Azkaban yang berhasil kabur, Sehun pasti akan menertawakanku. _Well,_ anak itu menertawakan _apapun_ yang kulakukan– aku mengistirahatkan kakiku di atas hamparan rumput di bawah pohon maple di tengah taman. Perlahan aku memejamkan mata. Sebenarnya aku bisa segera tertidur disini jika Do Kyungsoo sialan itu tidak muncul tiba-tiba dan mengguyurku dengan air dari botol minumnya.

Ayolah Kyungsoo, kau satu-satunya murid kelas tiga SMP yang membawa botol minum bergambar pororo ke taman kota.

"Hai Jongin," dia menyapaku seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Menyebalkan. "Kau pikir aku ini tanaman hah?," "tidak. Kulitmu memang terlalu gelap untuk ukuran orang Korea sih, tetapi bukan berarti kau tanaman," "lalu kenapa kau mengguyurku, Tuan Mata Bulat?," "namaku Do Kyungsoo," "terserah."

Aku sudah berusaha bersikap baik padanya tetapi mungkin hari ini Kyungsoo memang sudah bosan hidup. Kemarin Kyungsoo sangat manis tetapi mengapa hari ini berbeda sekali huh. "Aku hanya.. malas menjelaskannya Jongin. Jadi apa benar kau punya masalah keluarga?" tanya Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan, "mau berbagi denganku?" lanjutnya. Mata bulatnya melirik _innocent _kearahku.

Astaga, wajah tampan dan kemeja bagian atasku sudah basah seutuhnya dan Kyungsoo dengan seenak hatinya memasang tampang tidak berdosa seperti itu.

"Kau tidak ingin minta maaf dulu?," "untuk apa?," "untuk penampilanku yang sudah kau hancurkan, Do Kyungsoo," "ah haruskah? Oke baiklah. Maafkan aku ya Jongin. Sekarang kau bisa menceritakan masalah keluargamu padaku. Ayo cepat," anak ini selain menyebalkan ternyata juga cerewet. "Omong-ngomong, kau tahu darimana tentang keluargaku?," "Oh Sehun,"

Sial.

Akhirnya pagi itu dibawah rindangnya pohon maple, dengan tubuh yang setengah basah, aku mengikuti saran Sehun. Aku menceritakan masalah keluargaku pada Kyungsoo yang notabene adalah anak dari musuh besar ayah. Kyungsoo mendengarkan dengan tenang, sesekali kepalanya mengangguk dan mulutnya berkomentar singkat.

"Well Jongin, jadi menurutmu ibumu sedikit depresi karena kehilangan pekerjaan, dan ayahmu menjadi pemabuk karena takut kalah saing dengan ayahku begitu? Sekarang kau sudah muak dengan suasana rumahmu tetapi kau tidak tahu harus berbuat apa? Hhmmm sebenarnya aku sudah tahu tentang keluargamu bahkan sebelum kau membuka mulut, Jongin."

_Apa tadi katanya? Sebelum aku buka mulut?_

"Jadi aku membuang satu jam berhargaku untuk cerita yang sudah kau ketahui?!, sebenarnya kau ini cenayang atau apa?!," geramku. "Bukan, aku manusia biasa. Hanya saja aku sering menguping pembicaraan ayah di telfon yang aku pastikan sedang berbicara dengan ayahmu setiap malam, ditambah lagi dengan cerita Sehun," "jadi si albino kelebihan kalsium itu sudah bercerita semuanya padamu Kyung? Sialan kupikir dia sahabatku," "Tenang saja Jongin, aku sudah berjanji pada Sehun untuk mencarikan solusi dari masalahmu ini. Lagipula kupikir besahabat denganmu bukan hal buruk,"

"bersahabat denganmu? Aku masih syok karena tragedi botol minum pororo tadi."

"Jadi kyung, apa solusimu?," tanyaku setelah menelan tetes terakhir dari mangkuk es krimku.

Kalian bertanya mengapa aku makan es krim? Pemuda mungil disampingku ini yang memaksa.

"Begini Jongin, kau tidak punya alasan lagi kan untuk tetap tinggal? Kalau begitu kenapa tidak pergi saja?," jawab Kyungsoo sambil terus menyendok es krimnya. "Sebenarnya masih ada kyung, alasan untuk tidak meninggalkan rumah itu masih ada," balasku lirih, obsidianku menerawang ke atas.

"Mungkin aku bertahan di rumah karena satu hal; sekarang ibu semakin sering bermain dengan Si Putih, piano keluarga kami. Lagu baru setiap harinya. Permainan ibu semakin indah dari hari kehari. Keragu-raguannya malam itu hilang tak berbekas. _Aku menyukai permainannya, Kyung. _Aku pikir ibu sudah siap untuk bergabung dengan grup musiknya lagi. Di waktu yang lain dia akan mengajakku bermain juga. Aku tidak bisa bermain piano, tetapi aku mahir menari.

Jadi ibuku akan bermain dan aku yang menari, menari dengan lembut mengimbangi melodi halus dari jemari ibu.

Menyenangkan.

Namun terkadang aku masih melihat butiran air mata menggantung di sisi matanya setiap ia selesai bermain, Kyung," jelasku panjang lebar.

Sehun benar benar akan mati jika mendengarku berbicara sepuitis ini.

Aku menoleh perlahan pada Kyungsoo dan melihat mata bulatnya berair. Es krim di tangannya sudah mencair tak berbentuk. Hei kenapa dia yang menangis, bukankah ini masalahku? "Kyung kau baik baik saja?," tanyaku, "ah aku tidak apa Jongin. Lanjutkan. Bagaimana dengan ayahmu?," "ayahku? Aku tidak yakin kau ingin mendengarnya tapi baiklah."

"Soal ayahku, Ayahku semakin tak karuan. Disaat-saat bahagiaku bersama ibu dan Si Putih, ayah akan datang menghancurkannya. Setiap ayah pulang batinku selalu diselubungi kebencian, Kyung. Ayah bukannya menulis buku baru, dia malah membuat kisah yang bisa aku bukukan. Mabuk-mabukan setiap malam, membayar orang untuk mengancam Tuan Do berhenti menulis, bahkan aku sempat mendengar kabar bahwa ayah pernah berusaha mencuri naskah milik Tuan Do di kantornya.

_Klise_ sekali,"

aku menghela nafas panjang setelah mengakhiri penjelasanku, menjelaskan itu melelahkan. Kyungsoo terkejut, persis seperti dugaanku. "Ayahmu berusaha mencuri naskah milik ayahku? Parah Jongin, ayahmu harus segera dihentikan. Kita harus mengentikan ayahmu Jongin dia kelewataan!," Kyungsoo kelabakan. "Hei tenanglah, aku menceritakannya memang untuk itu, jadi apa solusimu?," Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak. Mata bulatnya menatap mangkuk es krimnya, keningnya mengernyit.

Tiba-tiba tangan mungilnya menarikku meninggalkan taman kota. Mangkuk es krim nya yang masih terisi setengah dilemparnya begitu saja. Setelah membuatku berlari lima kilometer dari rumah ke taman, mengguyurku dengan air dari botol pororonya, omong-omong dia meninggalkan ransel berisi botol terkutuk itu di taman, memaksaku bercerita, dan makan es krim, anak ini mau apa lagi?

Kyungsoo berhenti mendadak di depan toko _stationary_ di ujung jalan.

Anak ini mau apa astaga.

"Kyungsoo apa yang kita lakukan disini?," tanyaku terengah-engah. Perjalanan dari taman ke toko ini tidak dekat dan lagi-lagi aku harus berlari karena bocah ini. "Jongin, warna apa yang ayahmu suka?," tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar, "apa itu penting hah?," jawabku cuek, "Haish katakan saja Jongin, cepatlah toko ini akan segera tutup duh!," nafas Kyungsoo memburu. Aku berusaha mengingat warna apa yang ayah suka tetapi aku tidak berhasil, akhirnya aku menyerah dan menjawab asal, "mungkin biru? Entahlah," "biru? Apa kau yakin?," "sepertinya begitu Kyung, aduh memangnya ada apa hah?," "oke baiklah biru. Tunggu disini dan jangan bergerak,"

anak itu suka sekali memerintahku.

Omomg-omomg untuk apa aku menurutinya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Kyungsoo keluar dari toko itu dengan kantung kertas di tangan kirinya dan sebungkus permen coklat di tangan kanan. Dia mengajakku duduk di kursi depan toko dan mulai menjelaskan misinya.

"Ini," Kyungsoo menyodorkan kantung kertasnya padaku. "Apa ini?," "buka dulu baru bertanya." Aku membuka kantung kertas itu dan menemukan selusin kertas surat _soft blue _tergeletak di dasar kantung, ini semakin membingungkan.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kau menyuruhku apa?," tanyaku bingung, tanganku menimang-nimang kertas surat itu. "Jongin, dari apa yang kau ceritakan tadi dan didukung dari cerita Sehun serta dikuatkan oleh bukti yang kudengar setiap malam, sepertinya penyebab dari masalah keluargamu ada pada ayahmu," "benar sekali," aku menyela, "maka dari itu Jongin, kita harus menyadarkan ayahmu," "iya kyung aku tahu, caranya?," "dengan kertas surat di tanganmu itu tentu saja," "apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Jongin kukira kau jenius. Aku membeli kertas surat itu tentu saja agar kau menulis surat untuk ayahmu. Tulis surat untuk ayahmu Jongin, setiap malam selama dua belas hari, katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, buat dia sadar. Tidak usah terlalu formal, tidak perlu EYD atau apa karena kau tidak sedang membuat surat untuk tugas bahasa. Tulis saja apa yang ingin kau katakan, mungkin pesan dari ibu dan adikmu untuk ayahmu juga. Dua belas hari dari sekarang aku ingin kita bertemu di taman kota dan kuharap kau membawa berita baik. Berjuanglah Jongin, kau pasti bisa, aku pulang dulu, dah!"

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Permen coklatnya tertinggal. Aku memakannya. Well rasanya tidak buruk.

.

.

Malamnya aku mengurung diri di kamar. Tanganku mengenggam pulpen hitam, di hadapanku tergeletak selembar kertas surat pemberian Kyungsoo. Kertas surat _soft blue_ dengan hiasan bunga lili di ujung kirinya. Sehun sudah menelponku dua kali tetapi aku mengabaikannya, permainan piano ibu yang menggema dari ruang tengah juga kuhiraukan.

Kali ini aku ingin memperbaiki hubunganku dengan ayah dan mengembalikan kehangatan keluargaku. Kyungsoo bilang ini adalah langkah besar, jadi aku tidak ingin diganggu.

Lantunan piano ibu ternyata memudahkan segalanya, aku berhasil menulis surat dengan gaya bahasa yang sangat indah dan puitis, aku harap pesanku akan tersampaikan lewat surat biru ini.

Setelah selesai dengan kalimat terakhir dan membaca ulang suratku, kemudian beranjak dari kamar dan pergi ke ruang kerja ayah. Disana aku menemukan naskah milik Tuan Do terselip diantara beberapa berkas. Aku mengabaikannya, 'setelah ayah membaca surat ini, dia akan bertingkah lebih rasional,' pikirku. Aku menyelipkan kertas biru itu diantara berkas berkas tadi dan meninggalkan ruang kerja ayah dengan segenggam harapan.

Keesokan harinya aku meninggalkan rumah dengan senyuman. Pagi ini aku, ayah, ibu, dan adikku menghabiskan sarapan kami bersama, sepertinya surat pertama mulai bekerja.

Kyungsoo harus tahu.

Oh iya pagi ini aku tidak berangkat bersama Sehun karena sepertinya Sehun sedang sibuk dengan Luhan. Jadi Luhan benar-benar menerimanya? Ah aku harus bertanya langsung pada Sehun.

Sesampainya di kelas aku langsung dihujani pertanyaan oleh Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Mereka menanyakan pertanyaan yang hampir sama dan aku menjawabnya dengan senyuman, "kalian tunggu saja sebelas hari kedepan".

.

Luhan ternyata benar menerima Sehun dan aku turut senang untuk anak kelebihan kalsium itu.

Omong-omong hari ini sudah hari kelima sejak ayahku membaca surat pertamaku. Ternyata benar kata Kyungsoo, hubungan kami perlahan mulai membaik.

Ayah sudah tidak pernah lagi membawa botol bir ke rumah, dandannya jadi lebih rapi dan tata krama di rumahku mulai ditaati lagi.

Pada surat kesepuluhku malam itu, ayah memanggilku ke ruang tengah. Seperti biasa ibu sedang bermain bersama Si Putih dan ayah sedang menyeruput teh di sofa sambil memangku laptopnya –aku bertanya-tanya apakah ayah mulai menulis naskah barunya.

Setelah menyelesaikan lagu pertamanya, ibu memberiku sepucuk surat. Aku membukanya tanpa banyak bertanya. Aku membaca surat itu dengan tergesa-gesa.

Surat itu berkata bahwa ibu sudah bergabung kembali dengan grup instrumentalnya.

Dan entah bagaimana, intinya kehangatan keluargaku kembali utuh saat itu juga. Adikku tertawa bersama ayah, aku menari di tengah melodi ibu.

Kyungsoo menerjangku bahkan sebelum aku sampai di bangkuku pagi ini, "Jongin keluargamu sudah baik? Tadi Sehun memberi tahuku. Dia diberitahu adikmu," Kyungsoo bertanya, lagi lagi dengan mata yang hampir jatuh. "Yeah sepertinya tidak perlu menunggu hingga hari keduabelas Kyung, nanti sore kutunggu di taman kota ya. Kemarin kau meninggalkan botol pororomu di taman kan? Kau tidak akan bisa mengguyurku lagi kali ini," balasku sambil menjulurkan lidah. "Sebenarnya masih ada selusin botol pororo di rumahku, Jongin," astaga.

Omong-omong soal Sehun, dia sedang kabur ke kelas Luhan pagi ini, anak itu baru kembali dengan muka merona setelah istirahat makan siang. Dasar berandalan.

Setelah mencium pipi ibu dan memberi salam pada ayah, aku berjalan santai ke taman kota untuk menemui Kyungsoo. Tangan kananku menenteng kantung kertas berisi sisa kertas surat dan sebungkus besar manisan. Aku tidak akan berlari lagi kali ini karena aku yakin si mungil itu pasti terlambat.

"Jongin! Disini!," Kyungsoo berteriak padaku sambil melambai, di sebelah Kyungsoo ada Sehun juga. Loh anak itu tidak terlambat. Aku segera berlari kearah mereka –yatuhan kenapa harus berlari lagi– dan segera mendudukkan diri diantara Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

"Jadi Jongin, keluargamu sudah tidak apa kan? Saran Oh Sehun ini selalu berhasil kan? Kau senang mempunyai sahabat sepertiku kan? Setelah ini kau pasti akan mentraktirku sebagai rasa terimakasih dan mungkin kau akan mengundangku makan malam di rumahmu selama seminggu penuh. Tidak perlu begitu Jongin, aku membantumu karena aku ini sahabatmu oke, kau tidak perlu merasa sungkan," oceh Sehun panjang lebar. Anak ini diracuni Luhan atau bagaimana.

"Terimakasih untukmu karena sudah mengusirku dari rumahmu waktu itu Hun, berkat kau akhirnya aku bertemu solusi sesungguhnya. Terimakasih ya Kyungsoo," Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, sementara Kyungsoo membuka botol minum pororonya.

Kami bertiga akhirnya menghabiskan sore itu dengan melahap manisan yang kubawa. Oh iya, tubuh bagian atasku basah kuyup –lagi– karena lagi lagi Kyungsoo mengguyurku dengan air dari botol pororonya, kali ini Sehun juga ikut-ikutan.

"Ini sebagai ucapan selamat karena keluargamu sudah hangat kembali Jongin," begitu kata Kyungsoo.

Sore itu aku juga memberikan sisa kertas suratku pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo bertanya mangapa dan aku mengatakan bahwa aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk melipatnya menjadi bentuk pesawat dan menerbangkannya ke langit. "Siapa tahu ada orang bermasalah yang menemukannya dan orang itu juga akan ikut-ikutan menulis surat untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya Jongin," jelas Kyungsoo.

Aku mengangguk saja.

Aku pulang ke rumah bersama Kyungsoo. Sehun sudah pulang duluan karena dia ada janji dengan Luhan. Sepanjang perjalanan, giliran Kyungsoo yang bercerita tentang keluarganya. Dia bilang setiap pagi keluarganya akan berkumpul bersama; ayahnya, ibunya, dan Kyungsoo sendiri. Tetapi jika malam tiba, ayahnya selalu menghabiskan malam dengan menulis naskah di ruang kerjanya. Ibunya yang seorang penyayi seriosa juga akan bekerja di cafe setiap malam.

_Well_, keluarga Kyungsoo terdengar seperti keluarga pada umumnya. Bedanya, orang tua lain akan bekerja saat siang dan pulang setiap malam. Orang tua Kyungsoo sebaliknya.

Kyungsoo seorang anak tunggal yang sangat dimanja oleh orang tuanya –sekarang aku mengerti darimana botol pororo itu berasal.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku disambut hangat oleh keluargaku, _well _aku senang semuanya sudah baik-baik saja. Ayah menuntunku menuju ruang makan dan aku mendapati sebuah kue tar buah teronggok di meja makan. Aku melirik arlojiku dan segera menyadari sesuatu.

_Hari ini tiga belas Juli 2014, hari jadi ayah dan ibu yang ke tujuh belas_.

Ck seharusnya aku membuat surat untuk keduanya dengan sisa kertas surat yang sudah lenyap diterbangkan Kyungsoo itu, tapi baiklah tak apa. Sekarang keluargaku sudah rukun kembali dan ini pasti hadiah terindah untuk ayah, ibu, juga adikku.

Malam itu mungkin yang paling indah sepanjang lima belas tahun hidupku.

Malam itu penuh canda tawa, suasana hangat yang selama ini kurindukan muncul kembali.

Kini aku tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan rencana untuk mengungsi di rumah nenek atau membunuh waktu di tempat Sehun.

Terlalu banyak alasan untuk tetap tinggal.

**END.**

* * *

Jadi begini. Sebenarnya fic ini ada tugas sekolah saya.

Karena pihak sekolah menganggap ini _sampah_, maka saya memutuskan untuk sedikit merombaknya dan akhirnya fic ini berakhir disini.

Walaupun sudah dirombak saya tahu ini masih _sampah,_ jadi maaf ya readers /bow

Sejelek-jeleknya fic ini saya tetap mengharapkan review dari setiap yang membaca.

Jadi, mind to review?

Scarlet Li,

Surabaya, 2 November 2013.


End file.
